In general, a monitoring camera or a vehicular black box (event data recorder) performs continuous image recording in order to watch surrounding circumstances. However, such a method of continuous image recording results heavy consumption of battery and storage space, thus devices performing selective image recording through image analysis are recently introduced.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional selective image storage apparatus, wherein an analog image is converted into a digital signal in CIS(CMOS image sensor 1) and corrected through the certain image process in ISP (Image Signal Processor 2); then after passing through a codec 3 and a process 4, the occurrence of an event is detected through image analysis in an image processing unit 5 only when an event occurs. Although this conventional selective image storage apparatus lowers power consumption compared to a continuous image recording method, it is still problematic because all the components in the apparatus should operate in normal function to detect the occurrence of an event, which still results a certain level of power consumption.